La felicidad en una caja
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Para el resto del mundo, Sasuke podría parecer la persona más complicada del mundo, pero lo cierto es que era la más sencilla de el. Para hacer feliz a Uchiha Sasuke solo se necesitaban dos cosas Viñeta ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!


**Disclaimer** : La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

| Narusasu | Contenido Yaoi, Boy Love, Chicoxchico o como lo conozca | Posible ooc y falta de ortografía | Semi AU | Viñeta.

* * *

 **〣 LA FELICIDAD EN UNA CAJA〣**

* * *

— Tienes que calmarte — la kunoichi pelirosa habló con algo de frustración. Su compañero de equipo, mejor amigo y casi hermano ya estaba sacándola de quicio.

—Pero ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Como me pides que este tranquilo! ¡Hoy!

Sakura bufó. — Es solo un cumpleaños, Naruto

El ninja rubio la miró ofendido —No es un cumpleaños, ¡Es EL CUMPLEAÑOS!

Sakura en verdad no sabia como Naruto tenia tanta energía y desde cuando apreciaba tanto los cumpleaños.

—¡Es el cumpleaños del teme!— gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Naruto estaba mas que eufórico y no entendía como es que Sakura no compartía su emoción.

Bueno, no es que Naruto entendiera muchas cosas...

Pero aquel día era más que especial para él, no importaba si Sasuke no lo veía del mismo modo.

Aquel era el cumpleaños veintidós del azabache. También se hacian dos años de su regreso a la aldea y lo más importante, se hacían nueve meses de relación.

Si, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke estaban saliendo.

Naruto tenia más de un motivo para celebrar.

Y he ahí su dilema.

Había pasado ya una semana pensando que regalarle a Sasuke y después de tantos días llego a la reluciente conclusión de que: No lo sabia.

Sasuke era tan cerrado a los demás. Habían más cosas que odiaba que las que le gustaban. Naruto podía llenar cien pergaminos con la letra más pequeña de las cosas que el moreno odiaba.

Tenía la mano sobre la barbilla y el rostro contraído mientras se exprimia el cerebro en busca de una respuesta.

— Compra mucho de lo primero que veas. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que lo apreciará. — Sakura habló de nuevo

—Ne, ne Sakura-chan, ¿tú le comprarías a Kakashi-sensei lo primero que veas?

Los ojos azules de Naruto se desviaron de Sakura y se encontraron con algo sumamente brillante y llamativo. Salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

— Viejo, viejo, quiero que me vendas todos estos.— dijo señalando los productos que estaban en la mesa de venta de aquel anciano.

El anciano lo miró aturdido, mientras el rubio daba pequeños botes sobre sus pies y asentía continuamente con la cabeza.

Con un encogimiento de hombros el anciano accedió a venderle todo su producto.

«Será el mejor regalo que hayas recibido, teme » pensó plenamente feliz.

 **[ ... ]**

Sabia que estar en la aldea y estando junto a Naruto las palabras normalidad y tranquilidad perdían completamente su valor.

Sasuke no tenia mucha paciencia y el día a día con el dobe ese era un reto permanente para ello.

Pero aquello era demasiado.

Había recibido una nota en manos o mas bien debería decir patas, de un pequeño sapo.

La letra era inconfundiblemente desastrosa, Naruto le decía que lo esperaría en la pequeña cascada que estaban un par de kilómetros más allá de las puertas del sur. Así que ahí estaba.

Trató de sorprenderse amablemente y no bufar de fastidio cuando Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto saltaron detrás de una roca gritando:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!

Llevaban unos ridículos sombreros de cartón en forma de cono con coloridos dibujos.

En sus bocas pequeñas trompetas de papel, y acaba de darse cuenta de que habían lanzado pedacitos de papel de colores que caía como una lluvia multicolor.

El pensamiento sobre cuan ridículos se veían se disipó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

La sonrisa ancha dejando ver sus blancos dientes, los pómulos alzados y los ojos cerrados y achinados. Maldijo internamente.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarle y después se sentaron en un mantel extendido a la orilla del lago que nacía bajo la cascada.

El último en acercarce fue Naruto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Sasuke se avergüenzo un poco por aquella muestra, dado que habían más personas allí, pero cuando el rubio habló en su oído diciéndole que lo quería, todo pensamiento huyó de su cerebro.

El sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas era evidente, pero al mirar el rostro rojo encendido de Sakura a causa de cualquier perversidad que Kakashi le estuviera diciendo, se alegró de no ser el único.

Comieron, bebieron y se rieron de las bromas de Naruto.

Cuando llegó la hora de los regalos, Naruto sacó de detrás de la roca donde se habían escondido, una gran caja azul adornada con un lazo blanco.

La puso entre sus piernas y sonrío — Feliz cumpleaños Teme

Sasuke abrió dudoso la caja y cuando vió lo que había dentro, sonrío.

No una sonrisa amplia y centelleante, más bien ladina y muy pequeña, pero era una sonrisa.

Y eso era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba.

La caja estaba llena de tomates, rojos, redondos y maduros.

Naruto seria siempre un idiota, cabeza hueca, despistado y escandaloso, muchas veces a Sasuke le molestaban todas aquellas cosas.

Pero al final, eran las cosas que hacian de Naruto, su dobe.

Para el resto del mundo, Sasuke podría parecer la persona más complicada del mundo, pero lo cierto es que era la más sencilla de el.

Para hacer feliz a Uchiha Sasuke solo se necesitaban dos cosas:

Naruto y tomates maduros.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡No puedo resistirme!

Amo mucho a Naruto y Sasuke juntos y no puedo dejar de escribir de ellos.

Debo admitir que esto nació a causa de un hermoso fanart que vi en Twitter y que me encantaría tener de portada aquí, pero desafortunadamente no hablo coreano así que no pude pedir el permiso adecuado *corazón roto*

Los leeré en los rv, recuerden cada uno es un tomate muy maduro para Sasu-chan, háganlo feliz ≧∇≦ ¿ok?

Los amo mucho

 **Ghost**


End file.
